List of quotes in Crash: Mind Over Mutant
The following is a list of quotes from the 2008 video game Crash: Mind Over Mutant. They are listed alphabetically by character and then by action. Aku Aku *"My brother, what did they do to you?" *"All over the world?!" *"...Milking you..." *"Why should we help you? You're a jerk! Remember Mom's birthday? You sent her socks! Honestly, who sends socks to a magic mask with no feet?!" *"Looks like this thing is one of those teleporters my brother was talking about. Hate that guy." *"Ugh. You're totally nuts. Punch him in the throat!" *"I think there's someone inside here, Crash. Go take a look." *"The rollers fixed the bridge, Crash. That old lady wanted to do you a favor. (chuckles)" *(When first going into battle sometimes.) "Here they come! Get ready!" *(When getting into a battle with a lot of large titans.) "Oh boy." *"Let's head back to Wumpa Island Crash. You can take the route we originally took to get here." *"Looks like we need a mutant that spins to open these doors, Crash." *"Come on Crash! We need to head back to Wumpa Island! Nobody invades our turf and gets away with it!" *"We have to get back to Wumpa Island fast! Get moving, boy! *"We have to hurry back home so we can help Coco and Crunch! Get moving, boy!" *"Well, I didn't think we'd ever meet again." *"Bad mojo? How are you getting that?" *"Start talking, mister. Crash likes Crunch, and look at what he's doing to him." *"That you invented, yeah, yeah, yeah. Come on, Crash! Look's like my brother's involved in this mess. You go on home, Crunch." *"And you! You clear out! You're not welcome! Come on, Crash! Let's go find my brother!" *"I...guess it doesn't like you, Crash?" *"I'll be honest, guys. I don't see what the big deal is." *"Come on, everyone! We've got company." *"I guess it's just you and me, Crash." *"Uh oh, Crash! I think he broke something!" *"Brace yourself, Crash! I think we're going down!" *"I can't believe we're okay!" *"I know, Coco. I know." *"N. Gin, what are you even doing here?" *"We've gotta stop meeting like this, N. Gin!" *"I'm only gonna say this once N. Gin, get off our island!" *"Let's see what Crunch and Coco are up to. Probably still stuck in their idiotic headsets." *"Coco! You're back to normal! The NV loaded you up with some kinda dark mojo. I could feel my brother's influence pervading you." *"Oh yeah. You practically grew horns." *"Crunch is still under the NV's control. We need to find out where he's going." *"Cortex has a blog?" *"Really? I've never heard of that." *"How do we do that?" *"Coco! I think that NV gave you brain damage!" *"Crunch, come back!" Brat Girls When first noticing Crash *"A furry spy!" *"Bandicoot detected! Begin beating!" *"Finally! A real fight!" *"Get off our land! We stole it first!" *"I have him now!" *"Time for battle!" *"Villains in training, assemble!" *"Red rover, red rover, KILL CRASH!" *"Brat Girls!" *"Pork-chop sandwiches!" *"Make sausages with him!" *"You shouldn't have come, Crash!" *"For injustice and wickedry!" *"For mischief and malevolence!" *"Here's some real meat! Curse you soy substitutes!" *"Stop the mutant!" *"Get the intruder!" *"Protect Evil Public School!" *"Stay out of our school and lands!" *"I got a good time right here!" *"Summon the girls; supper's here!" *"Little goody-two shoes!" *"Charge!" *"For the evil and little girls everywhere!" *"EWW! How'd he know we were here?!" *"Stay away Crash! We're highly irrational!" *"Bad rodent!" *"I lust for violence! (giggles) I said lust and I'm not even breeding yet!" *"Let's give Crash rug burn...with real rugs!" *"Delicious bandicoot, come on now!" *"I found bandicoots!" *"He's mine!" *"There's a hero here!" *"Skin Crash; make shoes!" *"I see the hero!" *"Defend our suspiciously specular world!" *"First girl to kill Crash gets 2 days off school!" *"I found the resistance!" *"You cannot win!" *"Foolish Crash, you can't win!" *"Beat him then sue him (laughs)!" *"Get the one in the cheese!" *"I spy a spy." When unable to reach Crash *"Lousy heroic coward." *"I have more hurt for Crash!" *"This isn't over!" *"We're not done yet!" *"You stinkin' badger!" *"I lost him! Anyone see him?" *"Venom and vile for you!" *"Aw, where'd he go now?!" *"CURSE YOU KHAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNN!" *"I don't think I can cope with this!" *"Okay, I'm so angry now!" *"Why can't I fly?! Aren't I a bat or something?!" *"Curse you, furry chicken!" *"You confuse and annoy me, Crash!" *"Listen to me, Bandicoot! Now!" *"Surrender for dissection, Crash! Or facesection." *"I can't jump that high!" *"I wish I could still fly! *"Crash is annoying me!" *"Wait! I dropped my contacts!" *"Aw, I can't get to Crash!" *"How do I get over there? Even I can't tell." *"I can't believe we didn't bring a ladder!" *"What do you mean there's no stairs? FIND STAIRS!!" *"Aw, no go over there!" *"Come back here and surrender! I can't go over there!" *"You can't quit me Crash!" *"I hate bandicoots! They leave you and break your heart!" *"Come back here Crash, or I'll never talk to you again!" *"Someone bring him to me? PLEEAAAASSSSSEEEE?!" *"It's okay; I put a tracking device in his (giggles)! *"Come back here little baby!" *"I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU PEOPLE!" *"He ran away, but not in terror!" *"What kind of hero runs away?!" *"I can still smell him, smells like victory!" *"Aw, I have no idea how to get over there!" *"Tell that colosophey bag to get back here!" *"Finish up what you start boy!" *"Start using your brain and start fighting!" *"Scaredy...cat! I guess...cat. They eat...fish?" *"Gone already? We were just getting started!" *"You just back it up, mister!" *"You're just making it worse!" *"We need to put up netting or something!" *"Anybody get his license plate?" *"What? Where'd he go?" When killed by Crash *"Brat Girl down!" *"System failure!" *"This isn't the end!" *"What did I do?!" *"Why? Oh, right." *"Rebooting!" *"Oh, that's just typical!" *"My groin!" *"Save me somehow!" *"I hate the way you freak!" *"You're just so annoying!" *"Growing dark!" *"I failed!" *"Ok, I'm impressed." *"Blood! There's my blood..." *"Lovely blood test." *"Oh no!" *"It's over for moi!" *"Going down! Not rising..." *"Evil failed me!" *"No! I'm a bleeder!" *"THE PUNCH IN THE FACE!" *"I taste Christmas!" *"This is someone else's fault!" *"I am so mad right now!" *"Dang you Bandicoots!" *"WHY CRASH, WHY?!" *"Defeated by punching! HOW EXPECTED!!!" *"Dang it already!" *"I'll be back...somehow!" *"This is terrible!" *"My clones will get you, Crash!" *"So cold inside! Bad cold!" *"You'll rue this day Crash! Start ruein'!" *"Going limp." Coco Bandicoot *"Oh, stupid thing work!" *(Reply to Crunch's comment about cleaning up.) "Who's gonna make us? You? I don't think so." *(gets shocked) "Ow, (Hair catches on fire) "Ehh, HOT, HOT, HOT!" *(screams) *(Groans) "If I get this Doominator eye working, we'll have the best entertainment system of all time! It'll play games, watch movies and dispense butter! It'll be the mother of all TiVos!" *"Crash, to get this thing working, I'll need a bunch of parts. Here's a list. First up's the Capacitron by my house." *"Sorry Crash, I need all the parts before we can watch T.V." *"Crash, what are you doing back here? Hurry up! Mush!" *"Oh, hurry up, Crash! We're missing wrestling! I wanna see the evil wrestler briefly become champ!" *"Finally, Crash. Gimme this stuff and let's fire this sucker up! Watch us some NASCAR." *(After seeing the NV commercial) "Wow that thing looked amazing! We should totally get us some!" *"This. Is ultra-cool. I'm sending Crunch a text message." *"Oh, oh, now I'm receiving 400 text messages a minute from ordained clergy!" *"And I'm attending a symposium on the effect of Hungry Hungry Hippos on children." *"Eh, probably a feature. Don't worry about it." *"Uh, hello?" *"Oh, but it was so cool! Are you sure it was nefarious?" *"Oh, fudge! Well now I'm mad! The best gizmo in ages is evil!" *"Relax, boys, I've got a plan. I'll use the eye to hack into the villains network. Just give me a sec. I think I got something. There's a video posted in Cortex's blog." *"Oh yeah. All the cool kids do it now. Well, they did two years ago anyway." *"Yeah, real shock. Watch this." *"Those NV's could be distributed all over the island by now. We need to find a way to take them out of the source." *"Well, I think I know someone we can ask. Ugh, I can't believe I'm going to say this but...Let's go talk to Nina." *"Look, she'll be on the outs with Cortex after all her shenanigans. Face it, she's our only lead." *"Crash, down here! Great job, big brother." *"We're still not going to clean up!" When attacked by Crash *"My pancreas! My beautiful pancreas!" *"I am so mad now!" *"Crunch is gonna get you for that!" *"I'll tell Mom! (Whispers to self) Who is she anyway?" *"Medic!" *"Oh, Derryberries, that hurt!" *"That's just wrong!" *"Lousy goy." *"I need a sick day." *"I'm not pretty anymore!" *"I will mess up your looks for that!" During her fight against Crash When attacking Crash *"I'm taking over!" *"I'll tear you up like a math test!" *"May the best blonde win!" *"Some hero you are." *"Cha bung!" *"Hi-ya!" *"Booyah!" *"More stang on that one. Eww." *"Some are just born to win, Crash!" *"I bet I'm in trouble now." *"Oh, just block, you big baby!" *"Don't worry about it. I've beat people much smarter than you." When hit by a regular basketball *"Bah! My eye!" *"Boy, what are you thinking?" *"Ow, uh, I'll just walk it off, uh." *"I'm gonna cry!" *"Ow, that smarted!" *"Ha, ha! You'll be the new star of the series at this rate!" *"You manic!" *"Ouch!" *"Hey! That'd better not have left a mark." *"Ow, ow, ow!" *"What is your malfunction?" *"You are playing too rough!" *"Ohhh, watch what you're doing, jerk bag!" *"Ooh, ooh, it stung!" When hit by a flaming basketball *"Gross, I'm sweating!" *"Ehh, it burns! It burns!" *"You treat your sister like this?!" *"This makes no sense!" *"This is ridiculous!" *"Stop, drop, and roll!" *"Ehh, HOT, HOT, HOT!" *"I'm boiling!" *"At least it's a dry heat!" *(Screeches) *"No worrying." *"I'm not feeling the love here!" When attacked by Crash *"You can't take my new toy!" *"I will destroy you for this!" *"Free me now!" *"I must escape!" *"I can't use my NV! Not fair!" *"Hurry! So pointy!" *"Can't move. Totally unfair!" *"Stop doing that!" *"Leave me alone! Really!" *"Just don't hit me now! That'd be unfair." Crunch Bandicoot *"Wow, we should clean this place up, childrens. It's been like a metric year!" *(Reply to Coco saying they won't clean up) "Okay. Guess I'll just say some catchphrases. Drink lemonade, Vitamin C." *(Reply to Coco running around with her hair on fire) "I gotcha!" (Grabs a fire extinguisher) *"That does sound good! Butter... and where'd I get this? Short-term memory loss. Confused! And where'd I get this?" *(Reply to Coco wanting to watch NASCAR) "Yeah, turnin' left!" *(Reply to Coco saying they should get NV's) "Yeah! Games, messaging! Dancin' lights!" *"Can't talk! Watchin' monkeys! Look at the monkey! Oh, right in its own mouth." *"This is increditasticular! I'm getting up-to-the-minute weather reports! It's hot!" *"Uh, they supposed to be doing that?" *"I feel funny, not 'Ha ha' funny neither! Fooold yooour laundryyy!" *"Owwwww! Don't touch my gizmo! It's fantaculous!" *"Crash! Stay away little buddy! I can't control myself!" *"You don't understand! Sooo awesome! Monkeys!" *"I obey! Eat...enough...fiber!" *"Stop it! That's mine!" *"Hey! I feel great! Get the monkey off my back! Thanks little buddy! *"No, really! I'm good now!" *"Stop it please! Stop it please! Ow! Honestly I'm much better! Ow! Lift with your legs! Not with your back!" *"Yeah, think I'm leaking brain juice. Gonna lay down a while. Sleepy." *"Wow, we're really gettin' a lot of this evil junk all over the place!" When attacked by Crash *"Marmalade! Mmm, yummy." *"My legs! I'm gonna be a quadraparalegal!" *"That's repugnified!" *"My therapist told me to avoid this! Errr." *"Crash's got some kick in him now! Kick with his fists!" *"Crash! How could you? You're sizing my literal sense!" *"This is humilterrifying!" *"Hoo! That was a good one! Really shortened my change! A nickel came out! Tickle, tickle." *"It's for my own good. Tie your shoes! Strap it in the hole!" *"I'm being defeated. By little fuzzy! Comb your hair. Looks like a prune now!" *"Uhh, I think I broke something!" *"That was a biiig shot!" *"Darn it! I'm in pain!" *"Crunch needs a hug!" During his fight against Crash When a missile system is destroyed *"Hi, little Crashy! Goin' bad again! Chew with your mouth closed! That's nasty!" *"That one busted up good!" *"Oh, wait!" *"You made me mad! THAT MAKES ME MAD! (growls)" *"Doin' some damage now!" *"Oh, that'll leave a mark!" *"Tear into that turkey like Thanksgiving! No stuffin'. Gives you gas." *"Crash's got some kick in him now! Kick with his fists!" *"Crash! How could you? You're sizing my literal sense!" Doctor N. Gin *"I... I forgot what I was going to say. Wait! I got it! Kill the Bandicoots with VIOLENCE! And new holes! Ahha!" *"What are you doing here?! Get out of my special place! I haven't cleaned... or shaved! You weren't supposed to see it like this!" *"When Doctor Cortex escaped, he left me here. But I have brains... and desires! I will not be ignored! I have been watching you and your 'delicious' sister!" *"Precious! I meant precious! I'm gonna eat her. WATCH! Watch bandicoots! And collect information!" *"And when Cortex is triumphant, I will be rewarded! With glories and showers of presents like a million Kwanzaas! Ahha! And I, N.Gin, will be made King of Wumpa Island! I'm be like Serpentor!" *"Not my throat! I need that for swallowing! (Coughs up a metal piece) Guards!" *"Wait! Stop! Leave me alone. I am too pretty to be throwing punches! For I have been watching and studying you for a lonely year now. With only these idiot rats as company!" *"Quiet, Tina! Or I shall give you the back of my missile!" *"I'm sorry, I'm not here to take your message right now. Please leave a message after the 'beep'. BEEP!" *"I'm going! I'm going. It was worth a shot." Doctor Neo Cortex *(Advertising the NV) "And now there is! Ladies and Gentlemutants, I present to you...the NV! Access any file! Talk to your disgusting friends! Watch pay per view! And julienne fries! (Sticks a potato in his ear and fries come out the other end. Tastes them and spits them out) Palh puh puh! Eww, waxy. Uh, uh and it's certainly not an evil plan! What do you think of that audience?" (Stench's force the Ratnicians to clap) Bad credit? No credit? Disgusting personal habits? Just put on a helmet already!" *"But wait you revolting peons! There's more! I just...can't...think of it right now." *"Now how much would you expect to pay for this technological superiority? Let's hear some guesses sheeple!" *"It's my great pleasure to announce that this handsome product will arrive at the doors of Wumpa Island inhabitants free of charge!" *"Ugh. There was a piece of lettuce in the urinal! Who eats a sandwich while going to the bathroom? Seriously. Anywho. Minions! I stand before you reborn! Renewed! Recommitted to evil!" (Throws a water balloon at a Ratnician) And I've made up with an old colleage. Join me in welcoming Nitrus Brio!" *"Oh and I've got some old school evil in mind! Allow me to present the NV!" *"Best of all, with it I can create the most powerful mutants ever! And ones totally under my control. Watch." (Pushes a button on his remote control. The mutant rises) Totally cool, n'est-ce pas? Check this out." (Uses the remote to trap Uka Uka) *"I used to run this operation! And it's time I did again." *"Oh my. Talk about a two-dimensional bad guy!" *"Look, it's nothing personal. I simply need a source of bad mojo to fuel the NV. And you're it! N. Brio, I need you to keep the bandicoots busy. Use our...secret plan." *"Oh, that's the easy part. We'll give it to them." (Starts laughing evilly and then starts coughing) *Yes, that's right, you little fools! Evil recycling gives me everything I need to build and distribute NV's! Look, there's got be a better picture of me." (Brio draws a better picture of him) Enter my recycling program Crash. The recycling program of doom! Oh that's good! I look butch!" *"Thanks. Finally answers the phone! Very classy! Not like I have anything better to do." *"Oh thanks for asking. I feel good. All this evil agrees with me." *"How's our little mojo battery doing?" *"Huh. Fabulous. He's never looked better. Rebanesqe even. I was so tired of that guy. Felt like I married my mother! Not that I...thought about that." *"Oh that. I just thought it would be mean. Seriously, you're never going to be able to eat cake again. Imagine that! Life without cake!" *"Just going to address the minions. Excuse me. Listen up, Grimlies! Crash Bandicoot is on his way. No games, no foolishness. Find him and destroy him. Destroy him for real! No death traps that take ten flippin' hours!" *"And guess what? Little Uka there's looking hungry!" *Yes, yes, revenge. I'm not the one in the milking machine, milky...magoo! CORTEX OUT! (Turns off monitor) *"I can't believe you dimtwits are trying to ruin my plans again! Seriously, don't you have lives? Get a hobby! Woodworking or crocheting, something!" *"Good. I want to settle this man to mutant! I'm going to beat you, Crash! With my bare hands!" (Rips off his shirt) *"Stop laughing. I'm serious! I'm going to slap some bandicoot!" (Tries to do kung-fu but fails) *"Oh, did I forget to mention I was going to cheat? I got some of N. Brio's mutation formula here to even the odds." (Drinks the mutagen) Ewww! Tastes like peppermint barf! There's a hint of...(Turns into a giant monster) *"(After he loses. Pounds on the floor crying) "It's not fair! It's not fair! (Grabs and breaks the helm wheel) I want to win! It's my turn! Been trying for flippin' years!" *(Turns back to normal) "Oh no. What did I do? Where are my pants?!" *(When a Znu comes out of the bathroom eating a sandwich) "It was you! Uh, no time to deal with that now. Disgusting freak!" (Escapes through an escape pod) Evil Public School intercom announcements *"Attention, students. A reminder to remove any unexploded doomsday weapons from your locker at the end of the school day. I'm getting tired of replacing janitors." *"Students of Evil Public School, please chain and gag all your homework assignments before dropping them off. I have enough escaped mutants causing me problems, thank you very much! Love you and mouth!" *"Attention, students. Our evil exchange student has gone missing! If he's still alive, please return him to the dormitory. If he's been eaten, please return his remains or... uh... leavings... to the cloning chamber. Cortex out." *"Pay attention, filthy students! Be on the alert for mutants moving around causing problems. You know, besides you guys. Cortex out." *"Listen up, students! Crash Bandicoot may be in the area. If you see him, feel free to stage an elaborate fight with only a few of you attacking at once to make it more exciting. You know, 'cause this is real." *"Listen up, students. Some of you have been worshiping Uka Uka. If I hear anyone even saying his name, I'll have you put to death! Four times!" *"Students, be sure to rest up for the big game against Evil U. I want the visiting team's water poisoned and food laxatived up! Is that a word? 'Laxatived'? You know, the past tense of 'laxative'. Whatever. Just cheat a lot." *"Be alert. Crash Bandicoot has been sighted. If you find him, kill him until he dies. That is all." *"Dear students, the entire fourth-grade class has been disintegrated for tardiness." *"Attention! My sensors indicate a twelve percent drop in evil. Everyone, please try to be a little more wicked. We've got an image to maintain!" *"Attention, minions. A winner has been chosen in the 'How I Would Kill Crash Bandicoot' essay-writing contest. The winner was a minty-fresh submission by the gym teacher! Her eloquent plan is to squat thrust him to death." *"Greetings, students. Bandicoots have been sighted in the area. Feel free to shave and otherwise irritate any bandicoots you discover." *"Oh, students. The entire third-grade class has gone missing! If any of you assassinated them, please remember to fill out the application form next time." *"Attention, students. When imprisoning mutants, be sure to contact Evil School so we can get an NV on them right away. The last thing we want is someone releasing these things." *"Minions of Evil Public School, don't forget to submit your evil science projects today if you want to be considered for the grand prize. This year's winners will receive an Explosive Space Modulator." *"Will the student that wrote 'The Doominator is a stupid name' on the office door please report to detention for extermination. Also, the cafeteria is out of muffins." *"Minions, secure the ice prisons! I suspect heroes are running about in our under places." *"Attention, students working in the ice prisons. Remember, our 'you break it, you bought it' policy applies to mutants kept in storage. Any mutants terminally abused before or after NV application must be replaced, no matter how hysterical the violence may have been at the time." *"Attention, disgusting mutants. No, you can't has cheeseburger, so stop asking! It's a stupid meme anyway." *"Attention, students. Tomorrow's evil meal will feature evil peas, evil pie and pudding. The pudding is not particularly evil. That is all." Space Head intercom announcements *"Listen up! Crash Bandicoot is here! Stop what you're doing and destroy him! Anyone killed in combat will be fired immediately. Cortex out." *"Attention, minions! Someone has taped over my shows. I'm really mad about that. Seriously! I had a little label on the tape and everything, so I know this wasn't an accident. That was really lame!" *"Uh, everyone, I don't want to bum you all out, but one of my experiments has escaped. If you see something that looks a bit like a high school shop teacher, well... y'know, make peace. Cortex out." *"Everyone, there's a teeny, tiny oxygen leak in Sector Four. You may notice a slight numbness or tingling sensation, and possibly some necrosis." *"I'd like to remind you all that the white zone is for loading and unloading only. There is no parking in the white zone." *"Could you people keep it down, please?! I'm trying to take a nap! Brother's got to get his Z's on." *"Uh, excuse me. This is a little embarrassing, but... can someone out there break a fifty? I've gotta do laundry and I'm all out of change. You'd think a mad scientist wouldn't have to pay to do his laundry, but rules are rules!" *"Attention, evil underlings. There will be a solar flare at approximately six o'clock this evening. Radiation levels will rise twelve-thousand percent. I'm safe in my chambers, of course. Lead walls. But you all should get some sunblock or something. Might I recommend SPF three-thousand." *"Today's space lunch will consist of Beef Stroganoff. The beef isn't actually meat, but I've been assured that it will pass through you without incident." *"Minions, I have detected a disturbance in the Force! This is surprising because I'm not actually a Jedi. It may be gas, but just in case, thought I should mention it." *"Security, there's been a disturbance in Sector Twelve! Dispatch additional evil things and get your stups on!" *"Security, someone has taken my favorite picture of my mother! Search the building and get it back! I want it returned to its place of honor on top of my urinal immediately!" *"Minions, how does my hair look today? You know, cause I'm kinda thinking about wearing it up for a little while. Maybe to a ponytail, though that might be a little too 'art teacher' if you know what I mean. Ting-a-ling-a-ling! Cortex out." *"Everyone, listen up. I'm expecting a package, so if you see the delivery guy, could you buzz him through, please? Come to think of it, how's he going to get to space? I've got to stop shopping online." *"The worldwide distribution of NVs has been completed! Activation will occur in two Earth hours! I mean, unless some sort of hero stops by, but what're the odds of that? Like a million to one or something?" *"Attention, minions. Someone has been eating sandwiches while going to the bathroom! That's seriously gross. A reward of ten-thousand currency units has been issued for that sandwich micturator. That is all." During his fight against Crash When attacking Crash *"Can't hide from me!" *"Finish him!" *"Come on, Crash. Let's see what you've got. *"I just love being a bully." *"Yes. You like that don't you, Crash? *"Oh, punchy punch!" *"Who's beating who now, Mom?!" *"It's all over now, Crash." *"Haha, I'm super. That was great." *"I am so big. I am SO big!" *"Ow, what's the matter, Crash?" *"Looking a little weak there, Crash." *"Now that was a good one. Yes." *"And punch!" *"I've got you, Crash!" *"Hahahaha, that felt fabulous!" *"Aw, yes. That was a good one." When jacked by Crash *"No! Not on my face! Not on my face!" *"Oh no. It's trinary school all over again!" *"Oh my. That's my personal area!" *"Vermin on my head!" When Crash is killed by him *"I've waited so long to do that, Crash." *"The NV shall enslave the world!" *"I'm going to buy an overpriced resort." *"Now I feel beautiful! I mean, victorious!" Doctor Nitrus Brio *(Advertising the NV) "There's got to be a simpler solution." *"Yes! Now I have more time to devote to my hobbies like Falconry and classical cheeses. Thank you NV! For giving me... technological bliss." (Falcon poops on his head) *"Yes it is I, N. Brio! My name sounds like a fetus. Hmm. No doubt you all remember me as the creator of the Evolvo-Ray!" *"Of course it was me! I invented the Evolvo-Ray and mutato-genetic techniques still used by that treacherous Cortex today! I WAS IN THE FIRST GAME!!!" (Turns into a giant monster. Drinks mutagen and turns back to normal) Mmm, lovely mutagen. So good. And I'm very happy to be back." *"That looks totally awesome! I designed it and I want four of them." (Takes a sip of his mutagen) *"Yes! Go for it Doctor Cortex! Eye of the tiger! Hadoken! Paper covers rock. But paper can't stop rocks. IT MAKES NO SENSE!!! (Takes a sip of his mutagen) *"Yes! I wrote that line earlier!" *"Yes...so secret it's not been invented yet." (Drinks more mutagen and throws the beaker away. Pulls out a new one) But wait Cortex. How will we get these devices onto mutants heads?" *"Greetings little peons which I invented. You see before you a glorious history of evil devices that I...ME invented. Over time the disgusting heroes of this world which I invented! ME! Not Cortex! Read your bible, I wrote it! (Drinks some mutagen) Heroes like lazy bandicoots just leave these wonderful toys to rot where they fall. But, Doctor Cortex, who says he invented many things LIAR! says "Hurry! Build me a Space Head and many NV devices!" So! I have invented RECYCLING!! (Draws a badly done picture of himself as giant crushing stick figures running from him)Remember the N. Brio patented phrase! Reuse, Recycle, REVENGE!!! '''I created Slinkies! Stop playing with them because they're mine! You see before you an ocean of wrecked dreams. My dreams. But from this ocean Doctor Cortex has asked me to harpoon the white whale of evil. Recycling shall destroy the world! And I as it's inventor shall get the credit! Look, Lite-Brite! I didn't invent this! Bert Meyer did! It's not evil, why's it in the pile?" *"Ha, ha, ha! Yes! Fight your little buddy! Teach him who invented who! Strike him with your large man hand!" *"Just swat him away muscles!" *"Well you were wrong and I was right! As right as...Betamax! Why won't the world understand? We've got limitless bad mojo to power NV's!" *"Cortex and I are in charge now little fool! Your island is trapped by a device that I..." *"This isn't the end! I invented endings! Why won't people take me seriously?" (Starts hitchhiking down the road. Tries to get a red truck to stop. It doesn't and he keeps going) When attacked by Crunch *"You've damaged my commemorative plates!" Doom Monkeys When pursuing Crash *"Get his bananas!" *"Leeroy!" *"Monkey charge!" *"Catch him for N. Brio!" When attacked by Crash *"Uncle!" Nina Cortex *"Crash, what are you doing here? Leave me alone! I hate you! You ruined my life!" *"How's it going?... How's it going? I'm stuck in Evil Public School now! Oh, I used to be the queen of Madam Amberley's private school... now I'm stuck with the dregs of society. All because of you!" *"What?" *"Oh so you need my help? That's so cute! Don't hurt your butt on the way out the door." *"Anything? Really?" *"Kiss." *"Yeah, kiss... right now. It will amuse me." *(Takes a picture of Aku Aku and Crash almost kissing) "Hehehe! Losers! Okay. I've got an evil science fair project to finish and you two lovebirds can help me out." *"Ah, victory feels so good... '''SO GOOD!" *"Sure thing there, shingle. Uncle Cortex made up with his old lab partner, N. Brio." *"Uncie Cortex talks a big game but N. Brio's the guy that actually built everything and luckily for you, my science project thingy tells me exactly where he is. Now run along to the other side of the island, I've got new evil plans to start." Ratnicians When first noticing Crash *"Attack on the silly person!" *"Capture him for the Mojo!" *"Oh, surprise and alarm!" *"Victory is assured!" *"Charging to the front!" *"Destroy the bandi-rascal" *"Enough standing around! Violence!" *"Overpower him with violence!" *"He's come for our tubers!" *"Get the bandi-whatever!" *"Get the fuzzy! Fuzzy bear!" *"More, more, more. Nehuh!" *"Get the good mutant 'cause he's good!" *"Honestly, I got him this time!" *"I look forward to violence!" *"Kill the piggy!" *"Masculine noises!" *"Obtain his change purse!" *"Oh boy! Lunch!" *"Oh look, I see Crash. Hi, Crash!" *"Crash, Crash is here!" *"I got Crash here!" *"I got it, I got it!" *"Oh, the biting fun begins now!" *"Oh, boy he looks delicious!" *"Oh, he looks juicy and meaty!" *"Oh, how long has he been there?" *"Oh, an enemy. Silly enemy!" *"Walking food, get it!" *"Tackle and gnaw on him!" *"Dispatch the troublesome furry." *"Quick! Sample it!" *"So exciting and fun and silly and furry!" *"I'm so excited! And I can't conceal it!" *"Oh, I'm so excited now!" *"Get him already!" *"Sally forth!" *"Sally strutis forth!" *"There he is!" *"Get the bandi-thing what ever he's called the whatcha ma coot!" *"Raaarrr. I'm being scary now." *"Grab his pants! I need new pants!" *"Get Crash with the thing! *"Check his pockets for snacks!" *"Aren't you lovely?" *"Seriously, this time I'm gonna win, I'm certain." *"Woah Woah Woah Woah!" *"Na Na Na Na!" *"Assault the delicious creature!" *"Turn him into hero pie!" *"Grab the naughty hero!" *"Get the hero honestly he's heroic." *"Hit his soft things with your hard things... careful." *"Strike his face and other parts!" *"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" *"Engage defenses and punch him!" *"Rip roaring fury with silly things!" *"Put the boots to his ears! So he can hear us kicking his butt!" *"Can't we talk this over...JUST KIDDING, GET HIM!" *"For the master!" *"This one's mine, but I'd like some help! *"Curses! A hero is afoot!" *"Check him for salty foods!" *"Dispatch this troublesome furry!" *"Finally! Something to do around here!" *"Viva la Resistance! What does that mean?" *"Wumpa Island Resistance!" *"Now maybe Mom will love me!" *"Call Mother and tell her we're fighting Crash!" *"Defeat him quickly!" *"Henchrodents, ATTACK!!!" *"Charge I say!" When attacking Crash *"I am going to get you I am!" *"For scum and villainy!" *"Oh yeah, you like that don't you?" *"I'm bad like a telethon!" *"Oh, that felt fabulous for me." *"Get a hair sample and possibly more." *"Bandicoot fur would be lovely." *"A swift one too to the upper region!" *"I got him! I got him! Did you see that, I got him!" *"I'm gonna eat you, and maybe wham you with tassels!" *"Oh, the master will be so pleased!" *"Holy cowbells, I got him!" *"You are no good at fisticuffs!" *"You are the weaker one. I'm shocked!" *"That's got him!" *"All for our king! The mystery guy!" *"Knocked the grin off his chesters!" *"Take that!" *"Take that! And also that!" *"Halley bandiworth!" *"Oh, I like that." *"You're going down Crash!" *"Oh, right in the velvintuber!" *"Who is bad Crash, ehh? Who is bad? It's kinda me, I suppose." *"Who is bad Crash? Me, I suppose." *"Oh, right in the roots of his tubers!" *"Finally, we'll get some shelter." *"Victory for the henchrodents!" *"Yah-Hi! Wait, that's wrong. Hi-yah!" *"Hi-yah!" *"I gotta get off this island already. I feel like deluging!" *"Gotta get off this island already. Somebody boat me off!" *"Give in to deliciousness!" *"Right in the good humor." *"I hit him in the faces majoras." *"Right in the self-esteem." *"Right in his face!" *"Start obeying the master!" *"Obey already!" *"Give up!" *"Submit!" *"Waaahhhh!!" *"Oh, I hurt my little monkey hand." *"Stung like a moth, EG not very well." *"Punchy face smacking!" When attacked by Crash *"Hey, I needed that!" *"Oh, he broke my gander. I have a gander!" *"Not my organs! Those are important! Some are more important than others ehh." *"Why do I let him do that?" *"I have amnesia! Hit me again!" *"Stop it!" *"Oww, in my nose!" *"Pain, owwwww!" *"Oww, oww, oww!" *"Yawowws, an injury!" *"Oh, not this again! I'm having Déjà vu!" *"Oh, he's kicking me in the good looks!" *"My spine is in my pants! This is not my spine, gross!" *"Very troubling." *"I lost a tooth, but I have never liked that one. I have two left." *"This is a problem!" *"Curse your pacts, and guns, and muck leaves." *"Oh, come on now!" *"My femer is missing. Oh, boy." *"That is the last straw! I'm going to start grazing... on the straw." *"Oh, my long things!" *"My dather appearance!" *"My brain is leaking!" *"Minor owie!" *"Owie, that's an owie!" *"Oh, I'm gonna get sick." *"Pain thing!" *"Hurting!" *"I hurt inside!" *"Ouch!" *"Ouch, it's not a good thing." *"Oww, thing!" *"Oh, the pain is immense." *"That hurt a lot!" *"I dropped my glasses!" *"His size is cromulent!" *"His size is cromulent! That means big." *"He is cromulent and moreably obese! That means big." *"Oh Uncle Curtis I mean Crash." *"Stop it Dad-I mean Crash." *"Send help!" *"The pain and discomfort!" *"Thank you sir, may I have another?" *"My body part, I loved it like a brother!" *"There's something in my eye!" *"He criminalized me!" *"Bones shattering!" *"Good pork gravy!" *"How anti-social, I love it!" *"What the chick-o dily-o?!" *"What the Glaviny Haviny oozy-woozy?!" *"I don't wanna say "Whiplash", but "Whiplash!" *"Ouch-a-roil-o-ra-galy-o! I think that's pasta. With the pain stuffed in." *"Mayday June day April 11th!" *"Stronger than average!" *"Stronger than normal!" *"Curse my tiny form!" *"Oh, my tiny form!" *"Please brothers and/or sisters, help me. *"Update my will now." *"Seeing double!" *"How's about help?" *"Need medical assistance!" *"Send eh, medical assistance." *"Summon medical assistance!" *"I'm no longer the pretty one!" *"I'm not so pretty no more!" *"Hey look, I'm pink on the inside!" *"My turnips!" *"Sally strutis forth and STOP HIM!!" *"Daisy, Daisy!" *"Boom-shakalakka!" *"Shakalum!" *"Call an ambulance-type thing!" *"Need help!" *"Hero's bad!" *"Bandicoots bad!" *"Struck by a bandicoot!" *"Advantage bandicoot, ehh!" *"My parts and places, ehh!" *"Oww, my places!" *"Call my insurance company, TELL THEM I HATE THEM!" *"Oh, well my life just got worse!" *"Hey it's not that good! My wife tells me all the time!" *"I think I am blind, or there is a blackout happening!" *"I think my eyes are loose! Either that or you're shaking..." *"I can really beat it!" *"I blame your mother! Lovely woman..." *"I'm seeing stars, and garters." *"No more please!" *"Nooo, please!" *"Somebody stop him, and save me too please!" *"I really have to start working out!" *"My vestigial twin!" *"My body's broke. So's my wallet. Hey!" *"I forgot to block!" *"Stop hitting me, hit him instead!" *"Don't hit me, hit them!" *"No good I tell you!" *"Not there at all!" *"I forgot my name!" *"Why me?" *"You cured my hiccups!" *"I can taste my nose!" *"I blame folk music." *"My headband! And legwarmers!" *"I can see through time!" *"My dream of a boutique dies!" *"My malnourished frame!" *"I've been bullied! *"Headache, headache." *"Problems enbigging!" *"My pants! I ripped my pants!" *"Somebody get more henchmen people!" *"Oh, my underwear broke." *"My underwear!" *"Something's gone wrong!" When unable to reach Crash *"Crash is moving away with haste!" *"Crash is too quick, I swear!" *"Crash, you silly fool. We can't kill you up there!" *"Look, he's just too quick." *"Can someone slow him down or something?" *"Wow, he's fast!" *"Help! He's leaving! It's shameful and annoying!" *"Oh, come on. Get back here already." *"My scientism says that is quite quite impossible. You can not argue with scientism!" *"Somebody invent the boomerang! Or other curvy stick." *"Does anybody have a falcon or other retrieving animal? IS anybody a retrieving animal, hands?" *"I can't shaunt into that locale!" *"I can't shaunt into that locale! That locale has been deemed unshaunterable!" *"Oh the boss is gonna lose it if he escapes!" *"Oh, the boss is gonna lose it if he gets away, and he's gonna get away." *"Oh, I am cross now!" *"For the last time Crash, get back here!" *"Get back here Crash, please?" *"Come back here right now! Passively, without the hitting and the violence." *"Get jet packs packs of jets!" *"I have to get some of those shoes" *"I need rubber shoes or something. Maybe rubber pants." *"I have no idea how to catch up with him." *"I just can't think of how to get there!" *"Why's he leaving? Doesn't he like us?" *"Crash, you are like daytime TV. So predictable!" *"Crash, come back! We'll just hang, we won't get weird!" *"I'll get the ladder he's bouncing away again" *"Someone call the authorities he's getting away!" *"Honestly, how am I supposed to catch him now?" *"Honestly, it's just tremendous! He's getting away!" *"Oh, that's just ridiculous, I mean what's he doing over there?" *"I shall file a complaint if you don't re-engage." *"I shall file a complaint if you do not re-engageify!" *"He is disengageifying! Ceaseaify him!" *"The enemy is disengageifying!" *"The enemy is disengageifying! Re-engageify!" *"I didn't think I was gonna win any way." *"Anybody else happy he's gone?" *"I'm actually relieved he left." *"He was just here. I'm sure of it!" *"Okay, where'd he go?" *"Seriously, where'd he go?" *"How'd he get away this time?!" *"Where'd he go? Seriously, I'm serious." *"I lost Crash. Send a search party for the silly." *"Get back here, ya lousy fuzzy!" *"Somebody get a step ladder or something, a kitchen chair anything... is anybody even listening to me?!" *"If he gets away we're gonna feel very silly!" *"He is making me feel very un-athletic watching him do that!" *"I'm so tired of watching him do that!" *"Ah, forget it. I'd rather have chicken anyway." *"Ah, forget it. Let's just order in." *"Oh, where's he off to now?!" *"How'd he get way over there?!" *"But the fight is down here, please!" *"Return, post haste, so the fight can continue!" *"He's making us appear foolish." *"You're making me look bad up there!" *"You'd think he was a moving fast hedgehog or something." *"Crash, he's like Flubber, the mystery stuff and the goo!" *"Check his 6!" *"Ooh, the boss will be mad!" *"I lost him, I lost him!" *"Look, get down here Crash!" *"Can't we get a broom or something?" *"Crash you irritant, you're like hives without the salve!" *"Now how did he get over there, and I am here, with the here, and the thing..." *"Oh, he's gotta be around here somewhere." *"It's bad for my self-esteem watching him up there! Laughing at me, mocking me!" *"Get a CSI team in here and look for clues!" *"We want to make a bandicoot pie! Recipes?" *"I am ashamed to say this, but I am unable to get a visual lock on the enemy complete." *"Crash, I'm getting very annoyed with you, and I'm getting a headache, and you errrr!" *"The food is escaping!" *"But I wanted to fisty pummel you!" *"Oh, but the food is not food anymore!" *"Well, I guess it's all for the best." *"Maybe if we form a pyramid or something. I call top!" *"After him! Somehow." *"Oh, our life is a tragedy if you think about it." *"Oh this'll make the boss grumpy." *"Don't tell the boss! Let's pretend we didn't see him." *"Perhaps an energy drink will help me move like that." *"Let's get Carl! He'll help somehow..." *"Well, let's go see what's on TV." *"I never did well in gym class, so no." *"What's the big deal already? Start climbin'!" *"Stop, cause it's not good! It's a thing that's...not good!" *"I'm lonely! Hold me!" *"I'm so lonely now he is gone." *"Come on! Move it, move it!" *"Bandicoot, return to combat funny person!" *"Weren't we fighting a minute ago?" When killed by Crash *"And I am outta here!" *"Drat and blastedness!" *"Oh, he got me good." *"He beat me up." *"You'll miss me when I'm gone." *"Is this the end? Why yes!" *"My life is flashing in my eyes, this is not good." *"I forgive you Crash. I hate you, but I forgive you." *"Ohhh, noooo." *"Great horny toads!" *"Great horny toads with horns!" *"Barnacles!" *"Exit!" *"Oh, I declare!" *"Oh, the woe and pain!" *"This is ridiculickalickalous." *"Lousy predictable theft." *"Going, going, gone! Sold to the bandicoot who kicks butt!" *"Oooh, that was a big one!" *"This looks bad I admit!" *"Ohh, that's what my brain looks like." *"Ah, nuts." *"Oh, come on!" *"Oh, thank heavens that's over." *"Two more will take my place!" *"Revengacide me!" *"I need repair!" *"All these moments are gone!" *"Defeated, it blows!" *"I blame the cows, honestly..." *"I have never kissed a female rodent. Except Carl." *"I say... resuscitate me." *"Little sleepy now. Take a nap..." *"I'll just lie down for awhile." *"My life for the master. And comedy." *"He cheated I'm sure of it!" *"Save me, Gary!" *"This rodent is down." *"I never read a book" *"Sparkling out." *"Bail out!" *"Oh I'm dead." *"The most unkind cut to my bodies!" *"Unjust I say!" *"Most unkind!" *"Oh boy!" *"Oh, that's bad." *"Why bandi fellow why?" *"IIIIEEEEOOO!" *"Dang it." *"Ending now!" *"Signing out." *"That sucks!" *"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" *"Give my remains to science." *"Just don't eat me please!" *"You can't have my organs!" *"Down like a clown." *"Incoming after life I hope." *"Avenge me somehow!" *"Oh, I'm very upset." *"This is not the end!" *"Owwwwww Owwwww!" Random Conversation "Ok quiet everybody quiet, quiet! Trying sneaky ambush time here." "Oh, I know that you silly fuzzy with the surprise and the violence and the poking...with a stick!" "Fabulous, I love the poking a big band from back before it was popular, now everybody's into poker, hey!" "Oh I'm still very hungry." "Yeah, well why don't you just eat Wumpa Fruit, it- it's all over the place, you just, you pick one and-" "I-I just don't like it I'm still open for the bandicoot baroque, Texas style partner saddle up!" "Oh God of the non-believers I am so hungry." "What do you mean you're hungry? It's a tropical island you silly!" "Yes I know but I don't like coconuts." "Well what about a tasty Wumpa Fruit?" "Look I don't know what a Wumpa Fruit is, I'm convinced its a fruit ha seriously it could be some kind of egg for all we know!" "Relax it's a fruit you know how I know it's got "fruit" in the name right there!" "Great, Okay, I trust you because you are the bioapaliotologist with the smart person degrees and stuff." "Plus, the boss guy says if we catch any bandicoots we'll be eating them...uh with our mouths uh." "Oh the best way! and I can become more rebanesqe! With the curves and the folds and the extra handles and the butter for my rolls and my neck!" Slap-Es When first noticing Crash *"Charge!" *"Cobra, la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la!" *"I have found the nemesis-es... er nemisi-I found them!" *"For the...beautiful Cortex!" *"Victory for Dr. Cortex!" *"Resistance detected! Rendering undetectable." *"Surrender bandifools!" *"Protect the NV project!" *"For the NV!" *"Ahhhhhh!" When attacked by Crash *"Stop hitting me! *"Just surrender already!" *"Stop... something in my eye!" *"You blockhead." *"Why me? Why not them?" *"Is that all you've got?" *"It hurts like tacos." *"You break it, you bought it!" *"My robo bloodiest." *"I think I'm going to cry." *"How insulting." *"The injury locality." *"Save me, robos!" *"It just looks bad." *"Breaker! Breaker! Send help!" *"I just want to conquer you and everyone you know!" *"Why me? Kill the others instead!" *"Stop your foolish games and retire!" *"Is that all you've got? I hope so anyway!" *"I order you to stop!" *"Don't damage the merchandise!" *"Stop standing in the way of my power!" *"Is that all you've got? Some hero!" *"It's kindergarten all over again!" *"Why does it hurt? I thought I was a robot!" *"Fellow minions! Assist me!" *"He's punching metal? Tough knuckles!" *"Fellow robots! Help me! *"That didn't hurt!...much." *"You're ruining my appearance!" *"Oh! Not my brush metal exterior!" *"Now I'm sad!" *"Why won't he stop hitting me?" *"I need a new career!" *"Please stop that!" *"Oh that blow was so delicious! Again, again!" *"Yeah baby, that hurt so good!" *"Protect me! The master demands it!" *"Please stop hitting me please!" *"Oh I felt that!" *"You hurt my special places! All 12 of them!" *"Not in the face; it's too beautiful!" *"You think that hurt?! Well it did!" *"Your kung-fu is tremendous." *"Oh, that's so mathematically annoying!" *"What kind of fighting style is that anyway?" *"That's mathematically impossible." *"What are you trying to prove?" *"Why can't I get out of the way? It's not fair!" *"Your world is doomed anyway Crash!" *"Save me Cortex, from space!" *"I need a sombrero. I'm not sure why." *"Ow man! Or woman. Whichever." *"Stop bruising me! Or can I even get bruised? *"Look stop that, would you stop it?!" *"I'm tired of fighting." *"Leave me alone you!" *"Protect me sweet master!" *"You broke my jazz unit! No more jazz!" *"Down hero! Take a bath!" *"My improv! Now I think I'm a duck!" *"You're weak like main-stream music!" *"I chipped my eye." *"You broke my mind!" *"The master will win anyway." *"Why this little robot?" *"You're mean meanie!" *"Not again!" *"Why Cortex, why?" *"The doctor failed me!" *"Quit it fool!" *"Ow, my ears!" *"Pretty gross inside here now!" *"That made my bell ring!" *"My pocket projector! Yes I have one." *"The tasty pain!" *"Oh, there's that lunch again!" *"I need cinnamon buns! For the pain!" *"My thorax! I have a thorax?" ''When unable to reach Crash'' *"Now you just get back here, mister!" *"Seriously, someone find him." *"Engage mustache sensors!" *"Come back here, I can barely move around!" *"Look, I'm sure I saw him around here!" *"That's evil of you! The bad evil!" *"After him...somehow! Ropes, maybe?" *"My robo-eyes are useless!" *"I lost him! This bouncing eye thing is useless!" *"He was just here! What happened?" *"Form a search party! Bring a robo-picnic basket!" *"Get back here, I robo-command it!" *"I'm not going over there! It's dirty!" *"Chasing bandicoot sir!" *"Oh, curse this sleek design of mine!" *"I am robo-confused, which is like regular confusion pretty much." *"Seriously, he was just here." *"Look, I don't know where he is, so stop asking me!" *"Where'd he go? Check the foliage!" *"Aw, cmon! Get back here already!" *"Hurry! Search the area for heros!" *"I blame all the other Cortex robots!" *"The master's gonna be really mad now, and it's your fault!" *"Use our secret space station to track him." *"What do you mean "he's over there"? Where is "there"?" *"There, I lost him." *"My robo-eye can't see him." *"This bouncing eye is useless! Can't see a thing!" *"I'll just wait here for him. Bring robo-refreshments." *"I went to blog, and now he's gone! Seriously, that fast! Wait, what?" *"There's a rock in my chassy! Totally annoying!" *"Error 404: Bandicoot not found!" *"How could I lose him?" *"What do you mean "he's gone"?" *"I can't catch him master!" *"What just happened? Explain it pronto!" *"Wait, what just happened?" *"Honestly, that's just rude." *"I'd go after him, but I'm tired and lazy." *"Where'd that second rate mutant go?" *"Go away that easily?" *"I've lost contact...fading punch!" *"He's fleeing?! Oh great..." *"I'm going bald with worry!" *"But I'm not finished yet!" *"Oh great, now I'll miss my stories!" *"Find him quickly!...Looks like rain!" *"The Wumpa Islander has escaped!" *"Well that's not very nice!" *"Bomb the land...with nuclear bombs!" *"Well, flip!" *"Did you see him?" *"Where'd he go? Check around." *"Can't see anything! Who designed me?!" *"I need some tech support! Tracking system broken!" *"Lousy lungairs." *"How can I scuffle over there?! Seriously!" *"Phone the boss! Tell him we lost him!" *"We lost him? What a gyp!" *"Get back here sissy!" *"He's over there? That's just awful." *"This is so stressful." Uka Uka *"That was him? I thought Cortex did that." *"Yes. It's been forever since we've done some 'Old School' evil." *"Cortex, what is the meaning of this?! Release me immediately!" *"I will destroy you for this, Cortex! Your life is forfeit!" *"Cortex, you miserable traitor! I will have my reven....(cake in face)" *"Stealing my mojo to power your NV's, that's low even for you, but why do you keep feeding me cake!?" *"YOU FIEND!! *"Oh oh.....that's....now that's unsettling!" *"You grossed dirt head! I'll get my revenge for this Cortex!" *"Finally! If I had nipples, they'd kill right now." *"That trechorous dog, Cortex stole my power! All my bad mojo has been drained and put into NVs that he sent all over the world!" *"That little weasel of a scientist actually had a good idea for a change... however, I didn't realize it involved..." *"YES! MILKING ME! HAHA! Everybody enjoys a laugh at the evil mask! I will destroy Cortex for this, and you two short bus students will be the means of my vengeance." *"You'll help me because if you restore my power, I will give you the means to reach Cortex's lair and destroy his NVs forever!" *"The voodoo bones of my mask have been stolen and given to the worst, most despicable mutants on the island. Get them back, be my vengeance. I will use my power to let you move around quickly. You dummies have probably walked everywhere. And please, would you clean this cake off my face?" (Crash gets a napkin and cleans Uka Uka's face) Znus When noticing Crash *"For the Grimlies!" *"Seize that bandi-hippie!" *"I'm crying out in alarm! Pay attention!" *"Tonight, we dine over there!" *"For villainy!" When killed by Crash *"This bandicoot killed me." *"I'll respawn shortly.(chuckles) Spawn....." *"Grimlies, avenge me!" *"I'm dying on the inside...and outside!" *"It's dark and we're wearing sunglasses!" Crash: Mind over Mutant Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant